Who's There
by Dues.X.Mecanica
Summary: This story is an old paper done in 2003, This is a Reboot of that story. This paper is just a teaser of it and the final story is not yet completed, Enjoy the final story will be released soon. (Holidays 2014 Maybe)


"The ending of a story has a simple concept for the hero to win or lose. This is not the case. Our hero will die and there's nothing I can do to stop it because I'm just words on a page a being that supports truth and holding in this story I'm everywhere there's ever been a story. I've been forced to watch these valiant heroes die for there goal. He's lost it all and gained nothing he's been broken, blown up, shot, and burned. So you know what that ends now. He will lose but not at a cost but at gain well I shouldn't say too much or the story would be ruined so here I go or should I say here we go."

Skulking thought the streets of Burns he stood thankful that he'd gotten so far learned so much and instead of letting people die he was helping them live, live for something worth it. The time passed as each moment spawn closer to eleven, time was running out and he couldn't hide from him forever so without fear reentered the building for the third time with and hesitance opened the door to what was almost no way to return. As before the door disappeared in black behind him, and that weary swish of a misty wind passed by him. That feeling he had, had before was gone all that remained was pure clarity at the task at hand and with again no where to go but up our hero slowly stepped closer towards a place he did not know walking on a floor he could not see but all the same onward.

As slowly as he walked the floors material changed from wood to stone almost like the outside streets. The long area he had walked slowly lit up with torches of dark red flame and as he approached the wall that looked as thought it had no roof. A door sized hallway came into view, another entrance to god knows where, and for some reason it felt as if a ball and chain were strapped to our hero's legs and chest making him feel heavy and wanting to go faster. The hallway went on forever still grimly being lit by red torches, our hero imagined if he were to fall unknowingly off the world into the void, but never the less forward was the only way to go. At this point if our hero even did turn around and went back he would still be going forward, still going the same direction. Then a flash the first light our hero had seen but no, only sadness as the hero gazed at what was his house burning down then another flash, his wife with another when she had left him all those years ago happier then she ever was with him. Finally the last flash which brought our silent hero down low gazing upon an image of his son. Living in a world with out him, alone without his father to care for him who loved him in every way with out end, a feeling of deep depression and regret fell upon our hero. Alone in the dark again face ready to burst our hero herd something. Something in the distance his child calling out to him, our hero lost so deep regret and unable to think clearly rushed towards the noise which he could never mistake, but as our hero rounded the first corner he'd seen in this place not a child he saw but a women in a white dress facing away from him an white umbrella to match the dress covered the back of her head. Our hero called out the name of his wife with no response. The female responded, "Welcome home dear" before she faded away. Quickly our hero comprehended that, that was not his wife and continued walking. But as he walked voices of a women and child were herd all around the hero making him pace faster. As the voices of terror began to become clear screaming louder and louder the hero covered his ears try to get the noises to stop! But no use the voices grew deeper and louder as if the voices were talking through his hands covering his ears. Our hero running at top speed trying to escape this horrifying nightmare of mental pain he had walked into.

The voices stopped as soon as the hero exited a door similar to the one he had entered, he had herd it all ever cry of the women as something came into there house a viciously murdered them. It all made sense now to our hero the murders, the pain the town had suffered. All of it was one mans attempted to bring his wife and child back. That man they called Him, cursed to roam all eternity in this town. The fences and ashes and walls around the town all made sense, the town of Burns was holding a deeper secret and it was no treasure like the hero thought before this was a man a sick man twisted and tortured by his loneliness and loss of his family and instead of passing on with them he was trapped here just like our hero. Our hero could never have compared his life to that of Him, those people and the women and child that fallowed him around were all the events that fallowed till the murder. Our hero dusted himself off and this time filled with the knowledge that would help him understand pushed forward. An opening through the hall way led our hero to a foggy black room and a aura like nothing before a fierce and lonely feeling but also an intent to destroy all in its wake, our hero knew this and drove himself into the tornado of darkness that lied before him. The wind was so great it felt as if his soul was being desegregated away by the wind. A slight normal fear arose from our hero, but then he remembered a poem his father wrote long ago.

"_When men enter the world there is nothing,  
With out anything darkness consumes us,  
But there is a light a light with the courage to win,_

_And anyone who has entered alone will feel this light as well."_

These very words fueled a power not many see in our hero making him rust through the wind to a being like a cornered animal, it took swings and blasted the darkness around him making our hero continually lose his balance. The hero reached his hand somehow feeling as if the lost man was still there inside, if only he could reach him. With one final leap into the air! The hero landed on his feet the winds had silenced and the darkness faded from the room the red torches burst with a flicker back to there normal glow, and our hero said "come with me". Our hero then turned to see the door to the building right behind him that long hall way never existed only in mind and soul had it ever come into existence. As the hero walked outside the clouds slowly parted over the forest and a lone voice in a whisper spoke "I'm so sorry, and thank you" a soft warm feeling left our hero. Like a kind soul off to the great beyond, but that would be impossible well at lease for a little while. Our hero left walked through the thick forest passed the cabin passed the town and out through the prison like walls. The world looked so open, so free. Our hero than said "I'm going to see my son" then he walked through the gates.

-_Fin_

By: Duce. 


End file.
